Vincent (Devil May Cry)
Vincent is a supporting character from Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. He is a young motorcyclist racer, leader of the Devils Nest, and the brother of Michel. After his brother was killed by Red Eye when challenged to a race, he sought out to avenge his brother's death. Appearance Vincent is a slender and lean, redhead young man who normally sports a black jacket with a green shirt underneath and blue jeans. Biography Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Along with his friends and older brother, they all enjoyed a night in the city limits. As the race went on, he warned Michel that he was going too fast and advised he should slow down. However, his brother ignore his advice. He then witnessed his brother challenged and watched him race. He later found him dead. He then prepared to sought out the highway to find his brother's killer. Lady later demanded to speak to the Biker's gang's leader, in which was Vincent. When he explained what he was intending to do, he was called out by Dante for being "dumber then he is for trying to get revenge for his death". Getting angry, Lady then offered him to race Dante and told him it was his best bet in luring out Red Eye. When he raced Dante, he quickly found himself outmatched. He then used nitrous within his motorcycle to gain the upperhand, in which the action made him a target for Red Eye. Thinking it was his brother, he chased the demon. However, he was stopped by a gunshot to the tire by Lady. After the two devil hunters killed the demon, he ran towards the demon's biomass, in which was disguised as his brother. When it disintegrated, he emotionally cried out for his brother. He later finds out the location of Devil May Cry from Lady and arrives, apologizing to Dante for his actions. He also reveals he felt his brother told him not to waste his life when he confronted Red Eye during the race. He then challenges Dante to a race once more. Dante the bets If he can't hit all eight balls in the holes on the pool table, he'll race him and If he can, Vincent would have to buy him dinner. Personality Vincent is very passionate about racing, being by far his favorite activity. He's willing to race with anyone, whether it's a challenge or for fun. Vincent is also somewhat cautious, having warned his brother when he was driving too fast. However, after the loss of his brother, he quickly wanted revenge. When Dante called him out on his stupidity, he grew angry quickly. He's also impulsive and arrogant when racing someone and he feels superior too. He's also willing to go to great lengths for avenging his brother, even driving at ridiculous and lethal speeds just to catch Red Eye, despite having warned his brother about driving at lethal speeds earlier. However, after meeting Red Eye, he realized his mistakes. He also felt as If his brother was telling him from the dead to not waste his life. He apologized and thanked Dante after the ordeal and even challenged him to a race...but not out of anger. But for pure enjoyment since Dante himself was an excellent driver. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Male